


Steve’s Elevator Problem

by tiltheendofthespideline



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Steve Has PTSD, blow job slightly hinted at but doesn’t actually happen, bucky’s a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltheendofthespideline/pseuds/tiltheendofthespideline
Summary: When Steve casually mentions to Bucky how much he hates elevators, Bucky has an idea on how to help with that. He also sees that there might be a bigger problem Steve is trying to hide.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Steve’s Elevator Problem

To put it simply, Steven Grant Rogers absolutely despises elevators. If his options were jumping out of a window or going in a crowded elevator, he’d be out of the window before you finished your sentence. At the tower and compound there are private elevators so he doesn’t need to be worried, but at SHIELD he has constant anxiety about it. 

Today was one of those days. Steve and Bucky were called in to meet with agents Coulson and Hill about an upcoming project. Normally these meetings would be held at the tower, but all of the conference rooms were off limits to the pair after they had an ~incident~ in a room that was not as private as they thought (which led to a very embarrassed Steve followed by a hysterically laughing shirtless Bucky). 

Of course the meeting was on floor 97. Why would anything ever be easy for Steve. First his boyfriend died, then HE died, then he came back and said boyfriend tried to KILL HIM, and now this. With sweaty palms, Steve squared his shoulders walked into the building and headed towards the elevators with Bucky. 

“I am not looking forward to this,” Steve groaned. 

“Why not? This meeting will probably be giving us another easy mission where no one gets hurt and I get to see america’s ass in action,” Bucky smirked. 

Steve mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that - OH!” Bucky’s face dropped. “The elevators! I’m so sorry babe I completely forgot.”

“It’s no big deal, just makes me a bit uncomfortable that’s all,” Steve replied. Bucky could tell that that was not all, but decided not to push it. 

As the pair got into the empty elevator, Bucky got an idea. Slowly, he grabbed Steve’s hand, and started making his way upwards. 

“Buck...” Steve warned, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing much,” Bucky said while continuing to manhandle Steve. “Just thought of something that might help with your crowded elevator problem.”

Just as Bucky finished his sentence, a herd of SHIELD employees rounded the corner. In one swift motion, Bucky grabbed Steve and kissed him deeply while not so flexing his metal arm. When he pulled back a bit, he could see the workers slow down a bit out of the corner of his eye, clearly trying to figure out what was going on. 

“That was your plan?” Steve said, slightly breathless.

“Don’t be silly doll, that was part one of the plan,”. Bucky replied. 

Without waiting for Steve’s response, Bucky carefully kissed him again, with a little more force. He then stepped back and pulled his hair into a neat ponytail at the crown of his head. 

“Buck?” Steve asked, with a panicked look at the approaching agents. 

“Relax Stevie, I’ve got this.”

With that, Bucky slid his hands under the hem of Steve’s (way too tight, not that Bucky was complaining) t-shirt, and slowly started dropping to his knees. After pushing the button with his free hand, the elevator doors closing on some scandalized workers. Just to be a tease, Bucky kissed right above Steve’s navel before standing up quickly with a wink. 

“See! Told you I knew what to do,” Bucky quipped. 

“James Buchanan Barnes are you insane?! We are in a professional workplace!!”

“Actually we are in an empty elevator,” Bucky remarked, “which solved the original problem.”

“Ok I get that but what was all the kissing for?” Steve said, amused. 

“Because you look cute when you blush.”

“Jerk!”

“Punk!”

The elevator doors decided that was the best moment to open, and Bucky calmly exited the elevator and headed towards the meeting room with an astonished Steve close behind. 

———————————————————

Later that night, while they were cuddling in bed, Steve sat up and rolled over to face Bucky. 

“Thank you for what you did back there, no matter how mortifying it might have been at the time.”

“Of course Stevie, but are we going to talk about what’s really going on?”

Steve sighed. “Ever since that day in the elevator with Rumlow, I can’t help but think that every time I get into one, especially one filled with people, I’m going to get ambushed and you’re going to be in danger.”

Bucky kissed Steve softly. “Oh doll, I’m so sorry that happened to you, but I swear that nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I know I said not to do anything stupid until I get back, but I’m not letting anything stupid happen to you now that I’m here. I’m with you until the end of the line, Stevie, and last time I checked, lines don’t end.”

With his mind settled and arms wrapped around his Bucky, Steve quickly drifted off to sleep, leaving Bucky alone with his thoughts. Bucky knew he would do anything for Steve, even something as simple as keeping the elevator empty for him. And if that door happened to close right past Sharon Carter’s surprised face, well, there were some things Captain America never needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! this is my first ever fanfic and i’d love to hear any feedback! also no hate to sharon in this i love her but i thought bucky might want to show her that this was his stevie 🙃 my tumblr is @tiltheendofthespideline if you want to follow me there :)


End file.
